The present exemplary embodiments relate generally to lighting. They find particular application in conjunction with traffic lamps, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
Traffic signals are typically disposed along roads to control the flow of traffic and/or make intersections more visible. Traffic signals may also be employed to provide warning to motorists, such as at railroad crossings. Traffic signals may include one or more traffic lamps, each having one or more light sources, such as LEDs, disposed therein. Typical colors used in traffic lamps include red, yellow and green.
One problem with traditional traffic lamps is that they are often designed and manufactured to meet a predetermined set of operating parameters. Operating parameters may define the operating characteristics of a traffic lamp and/or enable and/or disable features of a traffic lamp. To make modifications to the operating parameters of a traffic lamp generally requires modifications to the hardware of the traffic lamp.
As should be appreciated, this reduces the flexibility of traffic lamps. Manufacturers may need to design traffic lamps for each set of different operating parameters consumers may need. Further, shopkeepers may need to keep large numbers of shop-keeping units (SKUs) for traffic lamps having different operating parameters. Additionally, consumers may not be able to reuse existing traffic lamps when their needs change, unless the needed operating parameters remain the same.
The present disclosure contemplates new and improved systems and/or methods for remedying this and other problems.